Say Something
by PhoenixHearts
Summary: It was a normal Christmas Eve in Hogwarts. That was until the TARDIS crash lands in the most magical place in earth. Everything changes. And suddenly it turns into a very exciting adventure.
1. Prologue

It was a cold, dark and quiet Christmas Eve. The night was still young, with it only being around eleven o'clock at night. But this was what made it perfect for The Doctor: there was no one about to spot the TARDIS landing, no one to see that the TARDIS had breached the no outsiders rule that Hogwarts had going on. Because obviously Dumbledore wanted to keep the students and teachers safe from the dangers of the outside world. Secrets where kept safe in the grounds of Hogwarts, it's like a home away from home. You house was your family and most people cared about you. Everything was about to change. But was it going to be for the better or for the worse? No one knew. Because the events that play out face the future, and the future is just another part of time that no one has faced yet. The past shapes the future, and the present is just where we are now and that changes every single day.


	2. The Beginning Of Something Great

Alarms where beeping, flashing bright red. Something was going on, and it looked like a panic situation was happening. "Doctor, doctor, what's going on?" A girl asked. The girl had red hair and had fair skin. She was quite assertive in her questions, wanting to know how she could help the situation in anyway.

"Well, it seems like something bad has happened, very, very bad." The doctor replied, running his hands through his hair, trying to think what to do to solve this situation. It wasn't like he could just pull out his sonic screwdriver and save the day this time! The doctor had brown hair and was quite tall.

"I know that, I know that! What do I need to do?!" The girl asked, practically shouting with anger for the last part. She just wanted to help, that was all she felt like she needed to do at that moment in time.  
"Brace yourself, we're going down!" The doctor shouted. He knew that he was going to have to being the TARDIS down, because that was all he could do to sort out what was going on. Because he could just not stop what was going on. The girl prepared herself, mentally and physically, for the upcoming impact. And the doctor did the same. Because he knew that this wouldn't be that pretty if the TARDIS didn't go down the way he hoped it would - nice and easy. Well, as smooth as possible would be another way to word what he was thinking. "GERAMINO!" He shouted, knowing that they were going down, fast. And with that, a bang was heard. A very loud bang. Along with the bang, sparks erupted from various places from around the TARDIS.

"Stay in here." The Doctor said to the girl, as he didn't know where he was now, as nothing had come up on his navigation systems to tell him where he was.  
"Do I have to Doctor, really?" The girl responded, moaning ever so slightly about the fact that the doctor was making her stay in the TARDIS.  
"Yes, you do have to, I'm not sure where we are and I don't want you getting in trouble - again!" He retorted, rolling his eyes. He didn't want any trouble, not any at all at the moment. Because he just wanted to go back to traveling the world with a fully functioning TARDIS.

"Okay, fine. But I'm coming out of this big, blue police box next time!" The girl responded, pouting. She wasn't happy with the fact that she had to stay behind, as she loved exploring new places that she had been visiting with the doctor. After hearing the females' comments, the doctor left the TARDIS, leaving the girl alone to think about what had just happened.


	3. Frustration And Awkwardness

It was completely dark in the Griffindor tower, nearly every person who was sleeping there was asleep, as the next day was Christmas and they wanted to be awake really early for the special day. But not everyone was in dreamland. The fire was on low, and it was extremely quiet. All you could hear was a quiet scratching of a quill on parchment, and an occasional page turn of a book. There was a single person, and the one person was doing their work. They were really behind on their work that they needed to do, or they risked getting in trouble for not doing it. But they were a good girl, they hardly ever got in trouble for doing anything at all. It continued to be silent until the massive bang from outside could be heard. Even inside, on a high floor of a building it was still pretty loud. "God! What was that?" The girl said to herself, in a very quiet voice as she was trying to not awaken anyone who hadn't been awoken from the bang that had disturbed her from doing her work. She walked quietly up the creaky stairs, avoiding the areas that made the most sound. She grabbed her clock and her wand and quickly put the wand in it. She walked back down the stairs, wanting to spend at least time in her dorm room, to limit the chance of waking anyone in her room up. She wondered if she should grab her two best friends, Ron and Harry, to investigate the situation with her. She had a feeling that she needed to two boys to help her with what she needed to do. She walked over to the boys' side of the dorms, knowing that she would get in serious trouble if she got caught by someone as she knew about the rule about girls in boys dorms: it just wasn't aloud past a certain time. She went up to the boys' room quietly, not wanting to trigger anything that could get her into trouble. She opened the door with a single creek, and walked in. "Harry, Ron." She whispered her voice as quiet as it could be but still loud enough to wake them up. She tapped each boy on the shoulder as she said their name, hoping that doing that would wake them up fast, but still quietly.

"Hermione, why do you want me up now?" An extremely grumpy, tired Harry asked the girl that had just woke him up, putting on his round sliver rimmed glasses so he could see. Ron was still just waking up; he wasn't ready to face the world just yet.

"Well, I heard something outside. It was extremely loud and I have no idea what it could be. Do you two want to go and check it out with me?" Hermione responded, watching the ginger haired boy from the other side of the room walk up by her side as she spoke.

"Well, yes. Of course I want to come and check it out with you, but how are we going to get out? We would get in serious trouble if we got caught, you know how Flinch is like if he catches someone breaking the rules!" Ron responded with. He knew he was right, but he didn't see the smack he got in return on his shoulder that he got given by Hermione.

"Ronald Weasly! You actually care about the school rules for once? What has gotten into you? Are you sick! Are you alright?" She said, in a very surprised tone of voice. She simply didn't believe that he cared about the schools rules for once, and because of that she decided to act the way she did.

"There's something that I have that can probably solve what Hermione is thinking, and Ron's worries about getting caught." Harry said, butting into the conversation to say what he thought needed to be said. He had had an idea, and he just wanted to share it.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked, interested in what would fall out of Harry's mouth next.

"Well..." Harry said, getting out of the big four poster bed and pulling out his chest with his initials on it. He unlocked it carefully, and slowly brought out what he wanted to bring out: the invisibility clock. "This is it." He said, unfolding the black fabric. It looked like a normal Hogwarts clock, apart from the fact it didn't have house colours or the crest and it was bigger than a normal clock that one person would wear at Hogwarts.

"Wow." The other two gasped, surprised at what Harry had just brought out from under his bed.

"I thought that was just a myth!" Hermione said, speaking what she was thinking about the clock. She didn't actually believed it actually existed at all, until Harry had revealed that he had had it at that moment.

"Well, let's go then." Harry said, wanting to leave the dorm room as quick as he could now because he knew with the more time Hermione was in there, the bigger the risk she was running of getting caught and getting into trouble. The trio trod down the stairs slowly and quietly, not really wanting to make a sound that they could prevent making at all costs.

"Okay Harry, what do we do now?" Ron said to Harry, keeping his voice quiet so he didn't wake people up. They were now back in the common room, which was a good thing because they could plug down the risk level because they weren't near some sleeping children that could wake up at a flip of a switch.

"Okay, let's put on the clock and then find out way out of the building towards the sound that Hermione heard. Does that sound good to everyone?" Harry responded to the question that had been flown out into the air. The other two nodded in agreement of the plan. The clock was thrown over the three of them as they left the Gryfindor tower and headed outside. The three of them walked through the school builds quietly; wanting to live up to the saying that child should be seen but not heard. But they also didn't want to be seen. They eventually made it outside. It was cold out, and because of this whenever they talked they could see their breath. "God it's cold." Ron said to the group, as they had been walking in silence since they had left the dorm. Stop complaining, Ron, and shut up!" Hermione said in a loud whisper to Ron, not wanting to speak load at all. They may have been outside the castle by now, but they still didn't want to risk getting caught.

"Both of you, shut up!" Harry said, wanting to make the couple be quiet. The trio wondered around the grass that was beneath them. It was wet, as it had rained recently, but it wasn't that soaked, it was just damp.

After around ten more minutes of walking about, the saw a figure walking about in the distance. As they approached the figure, they removed the clock, letting the young - looking man standing in front of them see them. The man pulled out his sonic screwdriver and so Hermione, Harry and Ron pulled out their wands. "Excuse me.. Who are you?" Hermione asked the man, holding up her wand, ready to attack if she felt it was needed.

"I am..." The Doctor stopped, trying to think what to say about who he was without installing fear into the three children that stood in front of him with potentially harmful weapons. "I am The Doctor, and you are?" He carried on, deciding to be truthful and tell the truth. He also wanted to know who the children where who stood in front of him.

"Well..." Harry responded, not really knowing what to say about their identities to a person that they had just met. "I'm a boy; I'm with another boy and a girl." He added, deciding to be a bit cryptic about who they were. They didn't know if the man was safe or not and he didn't really want to risk getting into trouble with him. The Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver and because of this, the trio lowered their wands.

"Can I ask you something?" The Doctor asked, looking at the brown haired girl that stood in front of him.

"Yes..." Hermione replied, looking directly at the man that now stood in front of her.

"Where are we?" The Doctor answered, asking the question that had been in his mind ever since the TARDIS had crashed into the place where they now stood.

"We are in a school... -" Hermione responded before being rudely interrupted by The Doctor.

"What school?" The Doctor butted in with.

"I was just getting onto that!" Hermione replied, already getting annoyed with the human being who called himself The Doctor. "Anyway" She carried on. "We are basically in a place that we basically call home. We are in Hogwarts." She said, basically saying that Hogwarts is one of her most favourite places on the earth, if not the favourite.

"Why isn't it on a map?" The Doctor asked, wondering out loud.

"Because we don't want muggles to find us." Harry said, coming into the conversation.

"What are muggles?" The Doctor asked, for once not having a clue himself.

"Muggles are..." Hermione started to say, struggling to form the sentences about muggles. She just didn't know how to explain to this random person that has just turned up about something that could offend them just like that. "Muggles are a name... A name that we people in the wizarding world calls humans with no magical ability." She explained, not sure if what she just said actually made any sense at all.

"So according to you... I'm a muggle?" The Doctor responded, slightly offended.

"Well do you have magic abilities like we all do here?" Hermione answered the question.

"Well... It's a no but a yes at the same time.." The Doctor said, carrying on from his answer to the original question.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, not really sure how to react to this situation.

"Well love, I'm a time lord." The Doctor explained. He watched as Hermione looked at him like he was a mad man who had escaped from a place where all the crazy people where.

"What the... What the fuck is a time lord?" Harry decided to butt into the conversation. At this point; he was extremely confused about what was going on. He couldn't really process, put what was going on in his mind into something that really made sense to him. A time lord, whatever that is, somehow turns up in Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the one place he and many others didn't have to worry about people from the outside world breaking in and destroying his home.

"I'm a man that travels time. " The doctor responded. He didn't really know what to say. How could he describe something that made him who he was? He had absolutely no idea. He stood there, looking down at the wet grass that was in front at him, clueless about the entire situation or what was going on. "I have a question." He came out with, after a long, awkward silence. "Would you three promise to keep this a secret while I source things to fix my TARDIS? Me and my companion would love to not be found by someone that could harm us."

"You don't have to worry about people finding you. Because MOST of us are nice people." Hermione retorted, nodding her head to answer his question. She understood about how he felt about not wanting to be found, because of how he was in a place he didn't even know existed before this moment in time.

"Yup." Ron nodded, having had joined the group not that long ago.

"We better get going, we're going to get in trouble if we're not back soon." Harry said, looking at the sky slowly turning from the inky black sky to a soft orange. It was sunrise.

"Okay…" The doctor said. The trio of friends started to wonder back to the castle and the doctor went back to the TARDIS.


End file.
